Better Ed Than Sorry
by Kambi
Summary: A new girl arrives in Peachecreek, and the Ed's and the other children of the CulDeSac are in for a big suprise!
1. Chapter 1

The whooooole incident began the day before school started back up. The Ed's were working on scams, and everything seemed right with the world. Ed had a lollypop stuck to his head without knowing it, Double's D hat was shading him from the sun, and Eddy was as money-hungry as ever. 

Kevin rode his bike up to the Ed's, a smirk plastered to his face.

"Hey, dorks!" he called. Eddy turned to face him, scowling.

"What, shovel-chin?"

"Alright, I'm giving you a warning. Don't think too much on it, though, dorks," he began, "Alright, so tomorrow, my cousin April's coming to town for a while. Her folks are goin' on vacation, and she needs a place to stay."

"So?" Eddy asked. Double D twiddled his fingers nevously. Girls made him...well, nervous.

"I don't want you guys turning her into a DORK. Got it?"

"Yes, mommy!" Ed smiled.

"Ah, shut up and leave us alone, will 'ya!? We got business to attend to!" Eddy snapped. The Ed's sort of ignored the fact the rest of the day. Their, 'Pet an Ed' scam failed, and of course, pounded by Kevin they were. Still, nothing out of the ordinary. Sarah and Rolf also joined in to pounding the Ed's, but that's not really important, is it?

School came. Double D, full of joy, ran to class. Well, he actually walked, not wanting to break rules, but you get what I mean. Eddy sulked. Ed, apparently, had no clue what was going on whatsoever.

"The Halls of Torture," Eddy began, "This STINKS."

Double D frowned. As he began to open his locker to grab his lunch, he said, "Why, Eddy, I'm shocked! School is a wonderous place of learning! I for one will not let you squnader the wonderful opportunity."

Without warning, a large math textbook was hurled at Double D, striking him in the head. He fell over with a loud thump after hitting a locker. Ed blinked. Eddy, who couldn't resist, broke out in laughs.

"Ha...Haha...!!! They nailed you one, sockhead!" he wiped away a tear.

"GODDANGIT! NO WAY I'M GIVING YOU MY LUNCH MONEY!" yelled a female voice. A girl stomped down the hallway angrily. She wore a simple, blue short-sleeved shirt, with a red-and black striped long-sleeved shirt under it. She also fashioned jeens and long, brown, messy hair. Her hairstyle didn't look bad, oh no. It looked rather nice, in fact.

"Geez, April! You didn't have to hit her so hard with your tray, did 'ya!?" Kevin followed the girl out of the lunchroom, trying to calm her down.Within the lunchroom, Sarah lay sprawled out on the floor, ketchup in her hair and a bump forming. Jimmy whimpered in a corner. Apparently, Sarah had assaulted her for her lunch-money, and she wasn't going to give it to her. By now, Ed had lifted Double D up off of the ground.

"Are you ok, Double D? That book flew at you just like the mutant zombie squirrels in, 'I was a Teenage Mutant Zombie Squirrel Two!'"

The girl, now identified as April, spun around. "You want what came to her, Kev?" she asked. Kevin shook his head and went back to the cafeteria.

Eddy frowned. Did she do it?

April made her way over to the Ed's. She noticed the book-sized bruised left on Double D's cheek. Her eyes widened.

"You okay?! I'm really sorry about that! Here," She smiled before pulling a band-aid out of her pocket. She removed the wrapping and placed it on his cheek. "Again, I'm really sorry. I'm April. What're your names?" she asked the trio.

"I am Ed, friend! Well, you are friend and I'm Ed, not actually Ed friend, but..." April smiled and chuckled.

"I get it, Ed." she said.

Double D rubbed his bruise, then smiled. _Atleast she knows how to preform proper-first aid,_ he thought.

"I'm Edward, but you can call me Double D." he said politely. Eddy was the last to say anything, since his attention was focused on the dollar hanging loosely from April's pocket. She noticed him staring at it.

"Uhh...here," April removed the dollar from her pocket, and handing it to Eddy, "You wanted it, right?" Eddy's mouth watered as the dollar touched his fingers.

"I'd say I love 'ya, April, but I just met 'ya!" he said loudly, a wide-smile forming, "I'm Eddy, the coolest guy here at Peachcreek!"

She laughed. "Okay, okay. Wierd, you all have the same name. Oh well."

"Y'know April, I think this is the beginning of a beauitful friendship," Eddy chirped.

The group entered their next class, smiling, talking and laughing all the way.

* * *

Yay! Now now, kiddies, no, I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, because if I did, Sarah would've already been placed in a school for the mentally challenged. o.o 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah, so do you get it, April?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay. Go make us proud!"

"...Eddy, I am NOT going to into Rolf's farm. I'm just not." April frowned, and crossed her arms. Eddy was a little suprised, but he wasn't going to take no for an answer, now was he?

"Aww, come on! PLEASE!? " he begged, "WHY WON'T YOU!?"

"Uhh...because...It smells," she lied, because truly, she had a terryifying secret the Ed's could never, ever learn...

"Well, so does Ed, but you put up with him-In fact, you're always getting piggyback rides off him and talking to him and everything! PLEASE?!" Eddy got on his kness, begging still. April massaged her temples angrily. She shook her head slowly, and watched Eddy's frown grow bigger.

Ed blinked, but said nothing.

"No Eddy, and that's final," she finally said, " And if you keep bugging me about it, I WON'T give you any jawbreakers." Eddy stopped up, his eyes like those of a mad man. He grabbed his female-friends shirt and shook her by it angrily.

"IF YOU HAD JAWBREAKERS THIS WHOLE TIME, WHY'D YOU MAKE ME BEG, HUH!? My scam was gonna be great, though..." he glared daggers at her.

She sighed, and snapped her fingers. "Ed." Ed nodded, grabbed Eddy by his collar, and put him on the ground.

"Good boy, Ed! Good boy!" April said, as If she were talking to a dog. Ed's tounge hung out, and he panted wildly. She threw up into the air the newest issue of 'Chicks Magizine'- Ed's favorite chicken-based book! He lept up and and caught it in his mouth happily.

Double D laughd a little.

"Alright, alright, c'mon and I'll go get you guys the Jawbreakers..." April led them to Kevin's garage. Double D stopped dead in his tracks, upon seeing Kevin's garage.

"A-a-aprillllll...Th-this is K-kevin's garage..." he stuttered.

"Yeah, I know. Why?"

"Wh-what if he catches us!?"

April smirked. "Don't worry. See, my mom is Kevin's mom's big sis, right? So while I'm staying here, Kevin's mom told Kevin to let me do whatever I wanted, to give me whatever I wanted, and I think that means access to Kevin's supply of jawbreakers. Anddddd, while you're with me, you're totally safe from Kev. He can't touch you."

Ed smiled. "YAAAY! HIP HIP HOORAY FOR APRIL!" He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. She laughed.

"Okay Ed, put me down, down boy!" Ed let her down, and within seconds, the garage door opened, revealing the glimmering garage full of the King of Candies-JAWBREAKERS.

Eddy's mouth watered. Ed fell down on his backside in awe. Double D's scrawny legs wobbled.

"Okay boys, go pick a flavor, will 'ya?!" April said. The Edf's stared for a moment, then dove it to the glory.

Minutes passed.

Ed emerged with Japan Flavor, Eddy with cherry, and Double D was enjoying the sweet taste of grape. Yes, for once, something was going their way. April locked up the 'Jawbreaker Vault' happily.

"Mmm...April...I sure owe you one!" Eddy began, smiling.

"No guys, I think we really ought to give the credit to my dear old cousin, Kevin!" April pulled out a chocolate bar from her pocket and ate, right on along with her friends. That is...

"What're you guys doing?"

The Ed's and April spun around. Johny and Plank stood in the driveway, gaping.

"...Uhh...Johny?" asked Double D.

"I'm telling Kevin!" Johny yelled out, "With Plank as my witness!"

April blinked, "You wouldn't, would you?" _Would he?_

Johny nodded, and began sprinting, in the direction of the swimming hole, where the other children of the cul-de-sac were enjoying a nice swim. Plank looked excited! April gritted her teeth.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!! GET BACK HERE!!!"

April began chasing Johny. Double D stared off as the two, erm, three people. Yes, I count Plank. (xD)

_She's acting...alot like Eddy_, thought Double D.

Ed blinked. The shorter Ed boy grinned.

"I taught her good, didn't I?"

* * *

Yayyyy! o.o Dun dun DUN! 


	3. Chapter 3

April smiled as she sat atop of Johny, having tied up the boy. She smirked evily as she held up a Canadian Squirtgun (XD) to Plank's head. 

"No, please, don't! Plank swears he won't tell!" Johny wailed.

"If memory serves me, Johny-boy, it wasn't PLANK who threatened to tell 'ol Kev."

Johny lowered his head, "Fine...fine...I promise not to tell...just let Plank go..."

"Fine, Johny-boy." April tossed the pice of wood behind her after standing up. Johny screamed, then ran off to find his beloved friend.

"Well, that went well," She smiled.

The Ed's stared as they watched their female friend.

"Eddddddy...I don't think that's April anymore..." Double D hid his head in his hands.

"Oh! Hey guys, I was just making sure that-"

Rolf trotted by, his cow following. (Sorry...If Rolf's cow has a name...Can't remember it...;-;)

"Oh, hello, Ed boys! Hello to you, too, newly arrived Ed-girl!"

"I-I-I-Is that...a...a..."

April was frozen, her eyes affixed on the cow. Her whole body shook. The Ed's blinked in confusion.

"I must be going, Ed-boys and Ed-girl! A good to day to, yes?" Rolf and his cow left.

"Um...April? Are you alright?" asked a concern Double D, placing a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly screamed...

"COWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The frightened girl leapt into the air and landed quickly. Her eyes darted in all directions as she searched for a place of safety. Quickly, April dove into the nearest bush. It shook vigorously.

"April looks like the nervous zombie monkey from 'I was a Teenager Zombie Monkey Three!'" Ed added.

Kevin and the rest of the Cul-De-Sac stopped their activities to watch April. Kevin was in shock. If April wasn't happy, April's mom wasn't happy, and if April's mom wasn't happy, KEVIN's mom wasn't happy, and that meant he wouldn't get that cool new paint job for his bike!

Sarah laughed, "Serves you right!" Or...she did laugh...until April sprung from the bush, accidentally kicking up dirt in the proccess. Half of it flew into Sarah's mouth, the other into her eyes. She screamed, as Jimmy rushed to her side, wailing. April was like a frenzied animal as she darted around the Cul-De-Sac. She even had the same look in her eyes. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"Hey hey hey! If you give us a quarter, we'll catch her for 'ya!" Eddy offered to Kevin. Kevin, too, was paniced. He coughed up the cash.

"Eddy! I'm shocked! We shouldn't be making other children pay to catch April! After all, she DID give us those jawbreakers." reminded Double D. Eddy frowned.

"Awww...Fine! Here!' Eddy shoved the quarter back at Kevin.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

April's POV

Cow...Cows...So big...with those...eyes...and...spots...Cowwww...Scaryyyyy...

I'm muttering my words and I'm WAAAAAAAY out near a trailer park...Hmm...Hey, who's that! There's a redhead...and a blue haired-girl...and a blondie with an overbite! Maybe they'll help me!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun DUN! Cliffhanger! O.O


	4. Chapter 4

The Ed-boys found themselves shaking, standing before the Trailor Park in which the...the...KANKERS lived. 

"E-eddy...I-I think I might have..." Double D began nervously.

"What, made us do somethin' stupid, shockhead? I think so, too! April can just find her own way out...She'll probably just hit the Kankers with something and run!' Eddy snapped.

Ed cluelessly stared around, "Uh, guys. The Kankers are here."

"Not now, Ed, I'm tryin-" Eddy was stopped as Lee Kanker grabbed him.

"Look, girls! It's our boyfriends come to see us!"

"So cute..." Marie swooned.

"AHHHH! I'M A MINOR!!! LEAVE US ALONE!!" Eddy wailed whilst Lee dragged him into their trailer. Marie dragged Double D, and May took care of Ed. April watched from the trailor as the Ed's were taken in.

'I just gotta help them! But these danged Kankers...'

Ah, what happened to our dear beloved April? Oh! Flashback time!

-Flashback Mode-

April had found herself wandering the trailer parek aimlessly, "Cows, cows...Cowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws...W-with the m-moo...moo...and the delicious milk..." she murmured. The secret I had mentiuoned in Chapter Two? Right-o! Yep! The fact that April is scared of cows, is her secret. But, I shall continue, and I'm getting ahead of myself.

The Kanker sisters found themselves watching T.V. May yawned. Marie was nearly asleep, as Lee was flipping channels, and not stopping.

"Aw, c'mon Lee! Gimme it! All your doing is channel flippin'!" Marie demanded before she and May dog-piled their sister.

"Give it!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Make me, girls!"

"Alright then!"

May stopped, as she observed some sort of frightened animal wandering their home. She blinked. It was...walking along, trembling.

"Guys, when did mom get us a cat?"

"She didn't, stupid!" snapped Lee.

"Then where'd that come from!?"

"Stupid, that ain't a cat, it's a badger!" Marie replied.

April blinked and pressed her face up agains the Kankers window, "Mooooooooooooooooo...Sc-scary cow..."

The three sisters screamed.

"No, I take it back! It's a half human, half cow!" Marie screamed. But, May was intriuged. She slowly crept out the door, with an umbrella as her weapon. She poked April once, then twice. When April froze up, not making any sudden movements, she decided she was safe, and grabbed the frightened girl. "Giiiiirls," she called, "I got us a pet! Let's hope Mom lets us keep it!"

-End Flashback-

April now, had a leash and collar, and was tied up against the Kankers wall. Oh, yes, they'd attached a pole to tie the leash to. She was no longer trembling because of the cows, no. But, she had a new fear-The Kankers.

"..Hmm...I know! If there's one thing Eddy can't resist, it's money! Heh heh heh..." April smirked evily, and got a quarter from her pocket. Luckily, after capturing April, the Kankers hads been airing out the socks, so they'd left the window ajar. "Oh, darn...I hate math...I have no ablility to tell how far away that window is..." She paniced.

"Oh well, what's meant to happen will, I guess!" April took a deep breath...and tossed the quarter out the window. Eddy just happened to smell the scent scent of money, and...

"MONEY!" he yelled, breaking free of Lee's hold, to dive after the quarter.

"Oh, how good of you, Eddy! Leave Ed and I behind to fullfill your need for money, I see!" Double D yelled.

"May, go get my man," ordered Lee, "Or else!" she shook a fist.

May dropped a frightened Ed on the ground and began chasing Eddy.

"Hmm...I got Eddy...Now there's only Double D and Ed..." April sighed, "This might be harder than I thought!"

* * *

Yay! Now, it's up to April to save her friends, and herself! O.O Yaaay! 


	5. Chapter 5

_The law of equivalent exchange firmly states that in order to get something, you have to give up something of equal value. I gave up my quarter for Eddy, but I know for a fact that Double D won't fall for that. And…Ed… _

April frowned heavily, her brow furrowing at the sound of Eddy's frantic running, the sound of something hitting the ground, a yelp of glee—"I GOT IT!"—the sound of the lesser Kanker Sisters sprinting after…and then a silence that frightened her. Had they gotten Eddy? No, no, not Eddy. Not him. Not the guy who could talk the Cul-De-Sac into buying such ridiculous products and then run away from it all in the blink of an eye. Not Eddy.

Then again, she hadn't been in the Cul-De-Sac that long.

And then again, this was ONLY her first time in the trailer park.

She was scared.

The chain around her neck made her feel like the animal the Kankers were convinced she was, but she was more worried about what could happen to Double D and Ed at this point.

"You let him get AWAY, you idiots!" Lee snarled, and as April peeked up she found the red-haired Kanker scowling and snapping and yelling and shaking her fists at the other two, who were returning it in the fullest.

"It's not our fault you picked the fastest one, is it! He's not even that cute, so you'll have to do without!" Marie bellowed.

"Why you little—"

"Guys, guys, why can't we just share the other two?"

A wail came from Ed. He wanted to go home, he said, he wanted to get April and Double D, and take them home and play a nice game or something. And it also made Double D whimper. He probably wanted to go home and curl up with a nice book and re-organize his room. And Eddy HAD probably gone home, or better yet to the candy store to get a nice sweet jawbreaker and get his mind off the three friends he had left behind in exchange for what was, in essence, a large ball of sugar.

…_That jerk, he left us here at the mercy of…_

"Hey April, how goes it? A little tied up, ain't we?"

"EDDY—"

"Shut up, shhh! Do you want the Kankers to kill us?! Geez, a guy tries to help and all you women ever do is make a big fuss!" Eddy scoffed, and pretended to be angry, folding his arms over his chest. He clasped a hand over the female's mouth, and then put a finger to his own.

"I'll get you and the guys outta here If 'ya just shut up. Alright?"

"……..Uhm….sure."

Kevin was now in a panic, and while Sarah and Jimmy seemed to care only a little bit at the least, Rolf and Nazz found it troubling as well. Nazz liked April's hair, and Rolf worried about the Ed-boys and the newly-arrived Ed-girl because they were, actually, less of a nuisance than he sometimes made them out to be.

"Aw, maaaaan! I NEED that sweet new paint job!" Kevin groaned. "I'd been asking for it for at least a month before April shows up and…! And now the Ed's go and RUIN this!" He scowled, narrowing his eyes. He muttered something under his breath; something angry and violent and something that Nazz and Rolf and Sarah and Jimmy couldn't hear.

"I'm gonna get those dorks when they come back."

FINALLY! 3 I finally uploaded the next chapter! xD It's been like a year~ I'm so sorry, I was swamped by school and homework and blah.

NO EXCUSES, APRIL! D:


End file.
